Por ella, por mamá
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: A veces la mejor manera de comunicarse con un ser querido es mediante los sueños, incluso cuando esa persona ya no está entre nosotros. Sentimientos de Loki a través de la película (Pov de Loki), (Contiene algunos spoilers de Thor 2).


Por ella…, por mamá.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de Thor y Thor 2 no me pertenecen tampoco las películas (Aunque me gustaría).

 **Pov Loki.**

 _Después de todo lo que eh echo hoy me encuentro así, encadenado como si fuera un animal y forzado a presentarme ante Odín para recibir un castigo. ¿Me lo merezco?, ¿acaso merezco ser castigado por querer proteger a Asgard? Yo creo que no. Tuve que sacrificar a Jotunheim y algunos gigantes de hielo jajajaja… ¿y eso qué? Después de todo se lo tenían bien merecido desde la última guerra.  
Mentiría si dijera que todo esto lo hice solo por Asgard… hubo otras razones en particular. Lo hice por demostrar que también podría ser digno hijo de Odín y ocupar el trono… a pesar de la sangre Jotun que corre por mis venas. Por demostrar que yo también valía la pena a pesar de que no fuera mejor guerrero que Thor. Mientras que el posee la fuerza física yo poseo la inteligencia y la capacidad; pero al parecer nada de eso fue suficiente para mi padre, o mejor dicho padre de de Thor._

—Loki…— _la decepción y la tristeza en los ojos de mi madre son indescriptibles. No supo hacer más que susurrar mi nombre._

—Hola madre… ¿orgullosa de mi?— i _ntenté preguntar en un tono sarcástico, pero lo que me salió fue más bien un tono lleno de amargura disfrazada._

—Basta, no empeores las cosas—. _Ella se ve preocupada pero no me importa además, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser peor?_

—Define empeorar.

— ¡Basta!— _Odín se oye enojado jajajaja, que pena me da_ —. Deseo hablar con el prisionero a solas— _Frigga se va, siempre obedeciendo a Odín en vez de obedecer a su corazón._

 _Me acerco cada vez más a él. Me da tanta risa y frustración ver que en su rostro se refleja la pura seriedad; pero lo que me da más risa es el escándalo innecesario que está armando solo porque, por primera vez en mi maldita vida, me envalentone para hacer algo bueno por todos nosotros… acabar con la raza Jotun._

—Aun no entiendo porque tanto alboroto— _es verdad sinceramente no lo comprendo._

— ¿De verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes _?— ¿gravedad por mis crímenes? si me hubieras dejado acabar con lo que empecé de seguro ya no habría problemas ni gravedad en el asunto._ —, a donde quiera que vas hay tragedia, dolor… y muerte.

—Viajé a Midgar como un dios benevolente a gobernar a su gente…— _no puedo evitar mi mirada de desprecio_ —,… igual que tu.

—No somos dioses; al nacer, vivir y morir… igual que los humanos— _¡otra vez con una de tus frases sabias!, jajajajja no me agás reír._

—Con diferencia de cinco mil años _— te ganaste mi sonrisa más irónica._

—Y todo porque Loki desea un trono— _¡maldita sea!, ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que tu sabes lo que yo quiero?! Jamás quise el maldito trono… solo buscaba la aprobación de mi padre por una vez en mi vida._

— ¡Es mi derecho natural!

— ¡TU DERECHO NATURAL, ERA MORIR CONGELADO!— _ahora si no se qué pensar_ —, cuando eras niño, en una roca fría a solas. De no haberte recogido no podrías estar aquí odiándome— _si ese era mi derecho natural entonces hubiera preferido morir solo a vivir engañado, creyendo que tenía una familia de verdad. No estaría sintiendo el dolor que siento ahora, porque es así, hasta los que tenemos corazón de hielo sentimos._

—Si voy a morir hoy porque esperar solo hazlo y ya, ¿te parece?— _prefiero morir antes de seguir escuchándote decir indirectamente que soy un error de la creación_ —. No es que deteste nuestras charlas es que… las detesto.

—Frigga es la única razón por la cual sigues con vida y jamás volverás a verla…pasaras el resto de tus días en el calabozo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Thor?... ¿nombraras rey a ese ignorante y me dejaras en cadenas? —. _¡Maldita sea!, esto ya es el colmo. ¿Nombrara rey a ese zoquete que no tiene idea de nada?_

—Thor debe resarcir el daño que has causado. El pondrá orden en los nueve mundos y luego, si Loki, el será el nuevo rey.

 _¡Esta me las pagaras Odín!, algún día te descuidaras y ahí cuando menos te lo esperes yo daré mi golpe final… es una promesa "padre"._

* * *

 **Pov Loki.**

 _Ya pasaron más de dos días y medio, empiezo a pensar que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Acostumbrarme al hecho de que este es mi destino, pasar la eternidad preso y olvidado jajaja… ¡JAMAS!... esos no son mis planes. Algún día encontrare la manera de salir de aquí y así tomare venganza contra todos aquellos que siempre me engañaron. Are pagar a los estúpidos amigos de Thor por todas aquellas veces que me trataron como si fuera una plaga. Odín, algún día me vengare por la miserable vida que me toco gracias a ti, el odio me ara mas fuerte ya verás… es otra promesa que debo cumplirme a mí mismo._

—Parece que Odín sigue enviándome nuevos amigos… que considerado.

— ¿Los libros que te envié no te interesaron?— _esa voz… madre o esperaba volver a verte._

— ¿Así esperas que pase la eternidad, leyendo?— _no entiendo porque hablo de esta manera sarcástica contigo… no tengo nada contra ti Frigga._

—Hice todo lo posible para que estuvieras cómodo Loki.

— ¿No me digas?, ¿y a Odín le interesa igual que a ti?— _yo no lo creo_ —. ¿Y a Thor?, Debe ser tan inconveniente que pregunten por mi día y noche.

—Sabes muy bien que tus acciones te enviaron aquí— _hay madre… siempre tan ingenua._

— ¿Mis acciones? solamente ice real el engaño en el que eh vivido toda la vida… que vine al mundo para ser rey— _¿acaso no fue eso solo que dijo mi padre cuando era niño?, ¿Qué había nacido para ser rey? Pues siempre supe que era mentira… no puedes engañarme a mi sabiendo que el dios de las mentiras siempre eh sido yo._

— ¿Un rey?, un rey genuino admite sus faltas. ¿Y las vidas que sacrificaste?— _ahora me tratas de asesino madre…pero jamás trataste así a Odín o a Thor._

—Son pocas comparadas con las que Odín ah sacrificado.

—Tu padre…

— ¡EL NO ES MI PADRE!— _jamás fue mi padre, ¡solo fue un maldito ladrón que lleno mi cabeza de sueños y promesas que jamás se cumplieron!… nadie puede atreverse a decir de nuevo que él es mi padre porque no lo es, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será._

— ¿Y yo tampoco soy tu madre?— _jamás pude soportar tu mirada herida madre, mucho menos ahora que me preguntas esto. No pedo evitar el silencio en estos momentos, aunque ya tienes mi respuesta._

—No lo eres— _perdóname… perdóname por decir esto. Incluso yo se que esta es la mentira más grande que eh dicho en mi vida. Siempre serás mi madre pase lo que pase, pero algo dentro de mí sabe perfectamente que jamás fuiste mi madre verdaderamente de sangre aunque eso me duela en lo más profundo de mí ser._

 _No haces más que sonreírme de forma herida, veo tus ojos cristalinos y en ellos solo se refleja tu dolor y desesperación. Créeme que yo jamás quise esto pero es así como siempre debió ser._

—Eres tan perceptivo con los demás pero no contigo Loki.

 _Por favor te lo suplico, no me hagas sufrir más de lo que ya sufro. Como siempre tienes razón madre, soy perceptivo con todos menos conmigo mismo pero soy así y no puedo cambiar eso. Si supieras que mis propias palabras me hieren mas a mí que a ti; pero se acabo ya hable y como bien dice aquel dicho humano:_ _ **"No se llora sobre la leche derramada".**_

* * *

 **Pov Loki.**

 _No paso más de una semana encerrado aquí que ya hay otra guerra desatándose aquí en Asgard. Nadie lo sabe, pero puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas a pesar de estar enjaulado. Se perfectamente que muchos acaban de morir aunque no se si se debe a los ataques del enemigo. También me eh dado cuenta de que el zoquete de Thor viajo a Midgar y trajo a su "novia" humana aquí… no sé porque pero todo esto me trae un mal presentimiento.  
Hay muchos más guardias en la entrada de las celdas, justo ahora uno de ellos me mira con mucha seriedad aunque yo sumerjo mis ojos en los libros. _

—Prisionero Loki— me está hablando a mí, ¿Qué querrá decirme? —, lamentamos informarle que… la reina Frigga a muerto en batalla contra los elfos oscuros. Me retiro.

 _No… no puede ser. Mi madre… asesinada por uno de esos monstruos. Ja, jajajaja ¿quién soy yo para decir quiénes son o no son monstruos? Ahora me doy cuenta d que el monstruo mas cruel aquí soy yo. Lo último que pude decirle no fue más que un frio "adiós" después de decirle que no es mi madre. Mama perdóname por favor… se que ya no puedes escucharme y que ya nunca podre volver a verte; pero espero que no hallas muerto pensando que te odiaba. Lo que más me enfurece de todo esto es que Thor hubiera podido evitar esta tragedia… ¡PERO EL DESGRACIADO NO LO IZO!_

¡PLAFFFFF!

¡Mi ira es tanta que no puedo evitar destruir todo a mí alrededor!, me odio a mí mismo. Me odio por haber hecho sufrir a la única persona que verdaderamente creyó en mi; aquella mujer que toda mi vida llame madre. La única que creía que valía la pena tenerme como hijo y mucho más. Si hay una sola cosa de la que jamás me arrepentiré es de haberte llamando madre todo este tiempo. Mi madre… Frigga Odinson… la única persona a la que siempre amare y créanme, esta es la única vez que no estoy mintiendo.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 _Acabo de lastimarme pero no me importa, el dolor de mi alma me hace inmune al dolor físico. Como desearía que todo esto fuera un sueño, despertar y que mí madre siga con vida… daría todo por tenerla frente a mí unos segundos más y escucharla llamarme…_

—Hijo mío, Loki— _¡esto no pude ser! Mi madre esta… ¡no, esto debe ser alguna cruel ilusión creada por Odín o algún enemigo!_ —mi bebe.

— ¿Madre?, pensé que estabas muerta— _no, esto no es una ilusión a mi no me pueden engañar y si fuera una ilusión ya lo sabría._

—Si lo estoy Loki, sin embargo vine a despedirme de ti— _madre… después de todo aun quieres verme._

—Mamá… lo siento, por todo.

—Está bien bebé, ya no sufras mas— _puedo sentir tu abrazo, pero se siente tan frio._

—Madre, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? Sin ti aquí ya no sé ni donde estoy parado— _me siento perdido, quiero llorar pero… ya no me quedan más lágrimas._

—Lucha mi amor, ayuda a tu hermano a derrotar a los elfos oscuros y así encontraras la paz contigo mismo— _quisiera poder creerlo madre, de verdad._

—Te falle madre, le falle a todos y ahora pago mi condena…soy un monstruo— _eso es lo que soy, ya no tengo dudas._

—No Loki, no eres un monstruo. Jamás te veré como un monstruo, siempre te recordare como aquel bebe inocente que llego a mis brazos, cuya primera palabra fue "mamá".

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás seguir aquí?— _no quiero que te vayas._

—Ya debo irme. Yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos— _ahora no puedo evitar sentirme abandonado una vez más._

—Adiós bebé.

—Adiós mamá— _… te amo._

* * *

 **Pov Loki.**

— ¡Loki despierta!

 _Abro mis ojos lentamente, es una pena que todo haya sido un sueño. Me hubiera gustado que fuera real y así despedirme.  
Maldito zoquete, como tiene el valor de venir a verme después de este tiempo. Seguramente viene a burlarse de mí. De mi estado deplorable, de mis ojos tristes y apagados… a burlarse de mi debilidad emocional._

—Ahora así me vez— _mi voz se oye cortada y apagada a la vez_ —. ¿Ella sufrió?— _en verdad estoy abatido._

—No vine aquí para compartir nuestro dolor. Loki te ofrezco fundar una empresa más satisfactoria.

—Te oigo— _esto debe ser una broma._

—Se que deseas vengarte tanto como yo, ayúdame a escapar de Asgard y te la concederé Loki. Luego volverás aquí.

—Obviamente estas desesperado, si vienes a mi por ayuda— _que ironía, jajaja, el gran Thor en problemas_ —. ¿Y piensas que puedes confiar en mí?

—No lo hago. Madre lo hacía…

Madre, que la única que creyó en mí.

—…quiero que sepas que cuando luchamos en el pasado, tenía toda la esperanza de que mi hermano siguiera ahí en el fondo. Esa esperanza ya no está aquí para protegerte, si me traicionas voy a acabar contigo.

 _Que gracioso, tu no acabarías conmigo ni aunque de eso dependiese tu vida._

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

 _Ayudare a mi tonto hermano solo por ti madre… en honor a tu memoria._

 _Todo se torna oscuro a mí alrededor. Logre acabar con ese monstruo, pero ahora soy yo el que lo pagará. Mis energías e van al igual que mi vida, ¿Quién sabe a donde iré después de muerto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé._

—Eres un tonto, no oyes lo que te digo.

—Lo sé… lo sé… soy un tonto… soy un tonto— _ya no puedo resistir más dolor._

—calma, calma tranquilo.

—Perdón… perdón.

—Shhh, shhh tranquilo— _al menos tú me acompañas ahora Thor_ —. Padre sabrá lo que hiciste este día.

—No lo hice por él.

 _Se acabo, ya no puedo respirar solo puedo pensar muy delicadamente. Al menos cumplí una de las cosas que me propuse a hacer… honrar a mamá y ayudarte Thor._

 _Odín debe saber que esto no lo hice por el… lo hice por ti._

 _Lo hice por ella…, por mamá._

 **Fin.**


End file.
